


Lavender

by dejavuyou



Category: NU'EST
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Kang Dongho | Baekho, Desk Sex, Fluff, M/M, My First Fanfic, No Plot/Plotless, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, no plot just baekho cute baekho pretty, theres a mirror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:53:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25105006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dejavuyou/pseuds/dejavuyou
Summary: Kang Dongho’s waist was tiny. Not just the standard small that was expected from idols, but rather a sharp dip that shaped his overall stature into the perfect hourglass. The ratio of his shoulders and his waist was almost jarring, the way his hips flared out from the dip, highlighted with the recent outfits the stylists had been giving him for their comeback.Minhyun wanted a feel.Or: dongho's tiny waist + minhyun's horny ass = 3k words of porn.
Relationships: Hwang Minhyun/Kang Dongho | Baekho
Comments: 5
Kudos: 58





	Lavender

**Author's Note:**

  * For [3minswriting](https://archiveofourown.org/users/3minswriting/gifts).



> Special thank you to Char for beta'ing this fic :). (and Jace for his moral support <3)

The shadow that fell across his phone made Dongho glance up, pausing at the unreadable expression on Minhyun’s face and then looking back down.

When the stare persisted, Dongho looked up again, an expression of confusion on his face. Minhyun stared back, his dark eyes lined with eyeshadow. 

“Minhyun, do you need som-”

“Come to the back.” Minhyun interrupted, his lips just barely quirking up. Dongho’s head cutely tilted to the left before he turned off his phone and followed the tall member to the backroom. 

As he opened the door, vaguely registering this was where Minhyun was getting ready, he huffed out a laugh.

“Minhyun-ah, you could’ve just said the stylist wanted me back here. You didn’t have to come with me too.” He called out jokingly, turning around and freezing.

Minhyun was unmoving before he took one, two, three steps forward. Dongho’s nerves shook as he was backed up on the table lined with the numerous lightbulbs, the edge digging into his skin and making him shiver where the crop top rose. 

Dongho had to tilt his head back, confused and eyeing the hands that rose up to rest on either side of the sturdy table. Minhyun grinned slightly, before descending his plump lips onto Dongho’s, causing him to let out a hum in response. 

As he ravaged the elder’s mouth, his hands skimmed the leathery fabric of his outfit and came to rest in the crevices just above the juts of his hips. Dongho shivered in his grip as the hands tightened, his tongue curling against his. 

Dongho ripped his mouth away, coming to rest his forehead against Minhyun’s.

“Minhyun-ah, what’s up with you? We can’t do it here, we’ll get caught.” He whispered against the other’s lips, closing his eyes when he felt the thumbs on his waist rub slow circles into his bronzed skin. 

“Dongho-yah, your waist is so small.” Minhyun nudged his forehead to make Dongho’s eyes snap open. There was a swirl of confusion in them like he didn’t know what to do with that information. Then, as he looked into Minhyun’s eyes, his pupils blown out with lust, realization dawned on him. 

He licked his lips that had suddenly gone dry, opening them to say something. The thought never got a chance to escape before Minhyun was slotting their mouths together again, this time unexpectedly, causing Dongho to go a little crosseyed. The hands on his waist were persistent, squeezing and relaxing, squeezing and relaxing like Minhyun couldn’t get enough of the small juncture. 

He trailed his hands further after, skating them under Dongho’s top and then tracing the line of his torso back to the smooth slope into his waist. 

His fingernails scratched along Dongho’s nipples, pulling a high whine from the vocalist and a squirm. Minhyun’s hands eventually came down to the belt of Dongho’s pants, only stopping when there were warmer toned hands overlaying his.

“Minhyun-ah.” Dongho’s voice came out breathy, his eyebrows twitching upwards when he felt a twitch against his hip. Minhyun kissed the pout that was beginning to form on his plump lips away and continued to unbuckle the belt, assuring him they wouldn’t get caught. 

“I locked the door. Try not to be too loud, okay?” Minhyun said as he peppered more kisses over Dongho’s face that was starting to gain a shiny quality to it as his breathing picked up pace.

Minhyun’s heart was stuttering in his chest, not quite registering the vision that was laid out in front of him. Dongho’s regal face was flushed, his lilac hair curling against his pale forehead as his eyes kept scrunching closed. His top had become skewed on his broad chest, the little overlay from the crop top pushed aside to expose his heaving stomach. 

He was breathtaking; a picture Minhyun wanted to view all waking hours of the day and play with until Dongho knew nothing but pleasure, his body forever bathed in sweat; glittering like diamonds. He seemed to keep swallowing and then exhaling heavily, flushed all the way down to his chest.

Minhyun brought his hands up to unbutton the V-necked top, the fabric parting to reveal the caramel expanse of his lover’s chest. Dongho shivered as Minhyun’s head dipped until it was level with his nipples, taking one in his mouth and coaxing a violent quiver out of the lavender haired male. Warm hands came up to take hold of the hair strands above his ears and little whimpers seemed to pour out of Dongho. 

A sharp pull to his hair when he bit down on the flesh in his mouth had him suddenly winding his arms around the sloped waist and pulling Dongho’s arched chest to his lips more. There was a shocked cry from the man underneath him as he switched sides and bit down on the other slightly salty nipple over and over, soothing the pain by laving his tongue over them. 

The whines were endless, hips colliding with his own and making him feel Dongho’s arousal loud and clear against his pelvis. Minhyun managed to unwind one arm from around the adored waist with great reluctance and unbutton the white pants that were practically stuck to those strong legs. He dragged Dongho's underwear down with it too, lifting the other’s body off the table a little so he could kick them off. The stylists wouldn’t be too happy to find dirt stains on such an expensive piece of clothing but one look up into Dongho’s hazy brown eyes had him assured his baby was beyond caring. 

He dragged Dongho’s body from the wood surface and pulled out a drawer, hyper-aware of his boyfriend nuzzling his face into the crook of his shoulder like a kitten. He shuffled through the miscellaneous items in there until his hand touched a lube packet and a condom. Minhyun jolted when he felt Dongho licking his neck before sucking on the skin, his shaking hands trying to untuck his shirt from his pants until he realized his attempts were futile. They instead griped his wide shoulders and Dongho sucked with more vigour and Minhyun’s hands jumped with adrenaline trying to rip the lube packet. 

Dongho swayed his hips to urge him to hurry up and Minhyun poured the thick liquid onto his dexterous fingers, massaging them and drawing them close to the other’s puckered entrance. His free arm wound around the cherished waist again and kneaded the flesh of the older’s hip. Dongho relaxed in his arms as he felt the first finger enter and lifted his bare leg to hook on Minhyun’s body. He prodded around the wet heat leisurely and took Dongho’s reddened ear between his teeth. 

Another finger entered his hole and Minhyun began to scissor them, Dongho unintentionally rising to the tiptoes of the foot that was still on the ground and panting into the juncture of his lover’s throat. Minhyun joined his fingers and crooked them upwards, making the man in his arms press to the length of his body and pitch a high whine. His legs were quivering violently, too reminiscent of the times Minhyun would eat him out and feeling the shakes against the sides of his head. 

Dongho’s hips kept pressing back on the fingers and Minhyun started to withdraw them with amusement only for his wrist to be seized by Dongho’s hand. He forced the digits in him again, seemingly underestimating himself and moaning into Minhyun’s ear. The taller male only stopped playing with Dongho when he felt the constant stream of precum being rubbed onto the fabric over his own dick. 

He scissored his fingers quickly, Dongho’s body arching into his own with each jab to his prostate, and then pulled them out. Lavender hair filled his vision as Dongho’s face came into view, his lips forming a pout and his eyes lined with tears. Minhyun’s cock throbbed in the confines of his pants, suddenly filled with the need to see this man wailing in his arms, unable to do anything but just take what Minhyun gives him. 

He painfully detached Dongho from his body, placing multiple kisses on his pouting lips and gently turning him around. He unbuttoned and unzipped his pants, undoing only enough of the clothing to take his hard member out from the confines. He groaned at the minor relief and placed a hand on Dongho’s back, making him bend over the table and place his hands on the wood. He seemed set on ignoring the large mirror directly in front of his face, his ears impossibly flushing more. 

He was a vision even from the back, his undone top slipping off of one bronzed and glistening shoulder. Minhyun hastily ripped the condom wrapper with his teeth and slid it onto his length, squeezing lube onto it and then pouring the rest directly on Dongho’s rosy entrance. The body in front of him shifted at the cold liquid and Minhyun soothed his hand over the meaty ass to expose the bud nestled between the cheeks. 

He gripped his length in his hand and placed the tip at the yielding entrance. Minhyun travelled his hands up Dongho’s hips and held his breath as they came to encase his tiny, tiny waist. The object of his lust looking even smaller in his hands from his angle and Minhyun slides into his tight heat with restrained strength. Dongho keens and his upper body drops to his elbows with a thunk, overwhelmed with the length in him that still hadn’t bottomed out. 

Minhyun was going slow on purpose he knew; didn’t want to risk Dongho coming too soon when they’d just started. The lube made a sound that had Dongho ducking his head into his arms when his clothed thighs made contact with the other male’s. He made to retract his hips at a snail’s pace, making sure Dongho was comfortable. 

The said male let out a frustrated gargle that Minhyun supposed was meant to be words. He looked up to make spilt second eye contact with his baby in the illuminated mirror that had Dongho averting his eyes over his shoulder, his eyebrows narrowed as he whined, “Faster, Minhyun-ah. Please―”

His words were left unfinished as his beg stretched into a high pitched whine when Minhyun slammed his cock back into his ass with a snap that almost had him headbutting the mirror. Dongho’s hands scrambled for purchase on the polished wood as Minhyun’s thrusts rocked him further forward, cries being punched out of his throat. They came out higher than anything he’d ever heard, pitch elevating from the hold Minhyun had on his waist and fingers that seemed to want to make a forever hold in his stomach. 

Minhyun felt possessiveness blaze a trail down his spine as the area his hands squeezed reddened, no doubt forming bruises for his sweet to look at tomorrow. The filthy noises that squelched with every pound of his hips were drowned out by the choked gasps-turned-moans that escaped Dongho’s mouth, his hands creased next to his lavender head. 

The taller male thrust forward and leaned over Dongho’s crumpled body, the lava in the pit of his stomach roaring at how easily he could cover the other male, his hands coming up to slam Dongho’s in place. He wove his digits and gripped the palms in his clasp and continued his thrusts with a renewed vigour. 

His lips quirked up on one side, unwinding one hand to lift Dongho’s chin and bending down to whisper in the writhing male’s ear.

“Does it feel good, Dongho? Do you like being fucked like this, baby?” Dongho’s hooded eyes were clouded with multiple emotions, seemingly unable to hold contact with Minhyun’s searing gaze. His mouth opened in a silent scream when his boyfriend ground his cock against a spot and tears escaped his scrunched eyes. The tightening grip on Minhyun’s length told him everything he needed to know as he trailed the hand that had been holding Dongho’s wet chin to his dick, which was positively leaking. 

He stroked it and pulled his hand away, Dongho’s whining and squirming in place. Minhyun didn’t know why it was, but he felt the urge to bully and coddle the man at the same time, make him cry and beg for his cock but also let him cum as many times as he wanted. The combination of those two instincts ignited a fire in him and he returned his hand to Dongho’s cock. He sped up his hand in tune with his thrusts, Dongho’s breaths fogging up the mirror as his back arched to press his chest against the desk. 

His hand overlapped Minhyun’s as he came, his head snapped back and exposing his throat. Minhyun bit down on the juncture and sucked loudly, feeling the vibrations of Dongho’s whines. He panted harshly on his and Minhyun’s clasped hands and rested his lips there. 

Minhyun detached himself from Dongho’s sweaty back, the sleeves of his top at his elbows and his entire chest bare. The taller man unclasped the white overcoat of his own clothing, opening his shirt at the collarbone turning his love to his side, then hauling one of Dongho’s shaking legs over his shoulder so he was spread out.

The said male let out a slurred noise of confusion before registering Minhyun still hadn’t come. His eyes widened a bit in panic and looked up into Minhyun’s determined ones. The said male turned his head and sucked a hickey into the caramel flesh on his shoulder and retracted his hips. 

“Min― Minhyun, you ca-can’t be serious―” Dongho started before noises were forced out of him, lube running messily down the inside of his thighs and his own cum starting to run down his stomach onto the table. 

Minhyun was in heaven, the renewed friction on his cock nudging him towards the edge, not to mention the absolute masterpiece of a picture Dongho made, the beautifully built chest moving like he couldn’t get enough air into his lungs. His lips were bitten red, trying to muffle his noises after Minhyun kept railing into him, his beautiful hair matted down and curly.

He clawed at Minhyun’s hand that was digging into his thigh, trying to get words out before the first tears rolled down his face from overstimulation. Minhyun knew he liked the high, liked to be good for him and being pushed to his limits. His eyes that looked like stained glass in the daylight were watery, his voice higher than one thought possible. The lights that were around the mirror lightened his hair and gave him a halo, the perfect image of an angel debauched.

“Is it too much Dongho? Do you need me to stop?” He cooed, unable to hold back doting on his baby when he looked so vulnerable. Dongho’s body kept moving back and forth, making it impossible to tell if he was shaking his head in a yes or a no. It had been a rhetorical question anyway, the hardening of his cock telling Minhyun all he needed to know. 

His shaking hand came up in a fist against his mouth, a poor attempt at muffling his noises as he had suddenly become self-conscious. The sight was so cute Minhyun couldn’t resist thrusting into him roughly, bringing on a fresh wave of tears to roll down his overwhelmed face. His stomach was shaking as it caved inward, his dick bobbing in front of it and strings of cum forming between them. 

“I’m gonna cum―” Dongho gasped out, his eyelashes delicately brushing the tops of his red cheeks and his lilac hair falling into his eyes. Minhyun groaned and dragged his body closer, his voluptuous thighs rippling with every thrust forward. He surged up and devoured Dongho’s mouth, the latter squealing into his mouth as he came and arched at an almost impossible angle, whining when he felt Minhyun do the same inside of him. 

They stay like that for an imperceptible amount of time, basking in the afterglow and panting into each other’s mouths. Minhyun was the first to draw back, pulling out and gently removing Dongho’s leg off his shoulder and getting a groan of relief from the other male. He pulled the condom off, tying it and throwing it into a nearby bin. Dongho was still half on the table, looking like a vision from the gods even with cum staining his stomach and his top all the way at his wrists. 

He was watching Minhyun with eyes that were still watery, making Minhyun’s cock twitch in interest before he kissed Dongho on both cheeks and lifted him off the table, legs wrapped around his torso. As he set Dongho down on the softer couch, Minhyun ran wipes down his stomach and thighs. Dongho giggled tiredly when Minhyun kept leaving fluttering kisses over all of him, brushing his soft hair back and leaving a kiss there too. 

“You’re ridiculous. You’re lucky I’m such a good boyfriend.” Dongho fake pouted at him, not a good thing for Minhyun’s heart considering he was still flushed from their activities and naked. The lights from the mirror bathed him an ethereal glow and the caramel skin against the black of the couch presented him like he was an untouchable treasure, too valuable to even be seen by Minhyun. The only marks on him were made by Minhyun himself, and he couldn’t feel prouder. The taller male wondered what it would be like to have such a creature in his arms all day, sitting on his cock and edged to tears.

But that was an event for another day.

For now, he would hold Dongho’s hand and get him dressed for when their members inevitably came looking for them to drag them home. 

For now, he would stay with his sweet and make him happy until kingdom come, in love just like this.

**Author's Note:**

> this fic was made by the pro baekho lilac hair gang
> 
> criticism and kudos are appreciated
> 
> can finally say i gifted this work to my baby mins <3


End file.
